Route to Victory
Route to Victory is a 2019 spin-off movie to the Pixar franchise, Cars. Plot summary At the Motor Speedway of the South racetrack, Lightning McQueen and his racing friends are racing. But, when Chick Hicks enters the scene, things start to go downhill. But with the help of Thomas and his love interest Ashima, Dory and her parents, Marlin and his son Nemo, The Steam Team, Destiny and Bailey, and the Piston Cup stock cars and next gens, Lightning McQueen tries to get back into shape in style, with hilarious mishaps from Mater and Hank the Septapus. Characters *Lightning McQueen *Cruz Ramirez *Jackson Storm *Mater *Sally *Luigi and Guido *Doc Hudson (flashbacks) *Cal Weathers *Bobby Swift *Brick Yardley *Ponchy Wipeout *Darren Leadfoot *Todd Marcus *Danny Swervez *Ed Truncan *Chase Racelott *Ryan "Inside" Laney *Bubba Wheelhouse *Dory *Marlin *Nemo *Young Dory (flashbacks) *Jenny *Charlie *Hank *Destiny *Bailey *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Emily *Annie and Clarabel *Henrietta *Ashima *Nia *Ace *Rebecca *Isla *Tinky Winky *Dipsy *Laa-Laa *Po *Ant and Dec *Julia (MerseyGirls) *Alice (MerseyGirls) *Annie (MerseyGirls) *Becky (MerseyGirls) *Fey (MerseyGirls) *Kate (MerseyGirls) *Poppy (MerseyGirls) *Chelsea (MerseyGirls) *Gale Beaufort (cameo) *Brian Spark (cameo) *Phil Tankson (cameo) *Bruce Miller (cameo) *Dino Draftsky (cameo) *Rev Roadages (cameo) *Reb Meeker (cameo) *T.G. Castlenut (cameo) *Carl Clutchen (cameo) *Murray Clutchburn (cameo) *Ernie Gearson (cameo) *Ricky Axler (cameo) *J.P. Drive (cameo) *Ritchie Gunzit (cameo) *Jim Reveric (cameo) *Cam Spinner (cameo) *J.D. McPiller (cameo) *Flip Dover (cameo) *Steve "Slick" LaPage (cameo) *Eric Braker (cameo) *Spikey Fillups (cameo) *Dan Carcia (cameo) *H.J. Hollis (cameo) *Herb Curbler (cameo) *Michael Rotor (cameo) *Chris Roamin' (cameo) *Noo-Noo (cameo) Characters introduced *Ashima’s crew chief *Holler *Stacy Hauler (does not speak) Cast *Owen Wilson as Lightning McQueen *Cristela Alonzo as Cruz Ramirez *Armie Hammer as Jackson Storm *Larry the Cable Guy as Mater *John Hasler as Thomas *Bonnie Hunt as Sally *Tina Desai as Ashima *Tony Shalhoulb as Luigi *Guido Quaroni as Guido *Ellen DeGeneres as Dory *Albert Brooks as Marlin *Hayden Rolance as Nemo *Bob Peterson as Chick Hicks *Danny Swarez as Danny Swervez *Chase Elliott as Chase Racelott *Ryan Blaney as Ryan "Inside" Laney *Bubba Wallace as Bubba Wheelhouse *Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry and Gordon *Rob Rackstraw as James and Toby *Nigel Pilkington as Percy *Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Annie and Clarabel *Kyle Petty as Cal Weathers *Angel Oquendo as Bobby Swift *Will Collyer as Brick Yardley *Rita Ora as Ashima's crew chief *Jess Harnell as Ponchy Wipeout *Jack Angel as Darren Leadfoot *Jerry Trainor as Todd Marcus *John Cleese as Ed Truncan *Diane Keaton as Jenny *Eugene Levy as Charlie *Yvonne Grundy as Nia *Rasmus Hardiker as Philip *Rachel Miller as Rebecca and Isla *Kerry Washington as Natalie Certain *Ed O'Niel as Hank *Kaitlin Olson as Destiny *Ty Burrell as Bailey *John Ratzenburger as Mack *Peter Andre as Ace *Maggie Ollerenshaw as Henrietta *Alexander Gould as Holler *Lewis Hamilton as Hamilton *Sloane Murray as Young Dory *Anthony McPartlin as Ant *Paul Newman as Doc Hudson (archive recordings) *Declan Donnelly as Dec *Simon Shelton as Tinky Winky (archive recordings) *John Simmit as Dipsy *Nikky Smedly as Laa-Laa *Pui Fan Lee as Po *Julia Charlie as Julia *Alice Carlile as Alice *Becky Jordan as Becky *Annie Winstanley as Annie *Poppy Gerrard as Poppy *Fey (surname is unknown) as Fey *Kate Charlie as Kate *Chelsea Evans as Chelsea Songs *Run That Race *Unforgettable *A Million Dreams Trivia *Pingu, Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa, Po, Ant, Dec and the MerseyGirls are the only characters in the film that are not car-ified.